For You I Will
by Gilmoregrl519
Summary: The Hollow is having its first annual Music Under the Stars Festival. Luke isn’t happy, and Lorelai is newly divorced. Take place season 7, after the divorce. LL! A little Fluff [one shot]


**An: Hey I have another one shot. I know I know I should really update my other 3 stories, but I promise I will do that really soon. But to keep you occupied. Here's a great way involving Luke and a guitar to get our favorite couple (Luke and Lorelai if you are off to a slow start) together.**

**ENJOY!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!**

**Summary: The Hollow is having its first annual Music Under the Stars Festival. Luke isn't happy, and Lorelai is newly divorced. Take place season 7, after the divorce.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. I am just simply borrow, one of my favorite songs and television show.

* * *

**

**FOR YOU I WILL...**

The town was in a buzz over the latest news in town; the new festival. Taylor had his megaphone conducting the crew how to fix the stage, while Kirk was hurting himself trying to follow Taylor's very precise instructions. Miss Patty was in her studio directing little girls in costumes shaped like music notes. It was the first annul _Music Under the Stars Festival._

The town had finally came up with a festival to fill the time between Memorial Day and Flag Day.

Luke watched as the crazy looney people of Stars Hollow scramble around town setting up yet another festival. As he was looking, he saw a beautiful, smart, charming and witty woman who always wore a smile on her face, didn't have one. Instead she was sniffling along the sidewalk deep in thought. Luke noticed she had on a paisley dress that flowed to her knees as her hair curled to her shoulders. He noticed how her purse perfectly matched her shoes and how her eyes glimmered with unshed tears.

Lorelai looked over at the finer. She gave him a quick smile and wave. Luke returned the gesture, but showed some concern and motioned to come over.

She walked into the empty diner and took a seat at her spot at the counter as Luke poured her a cup of coffee.

"Thank you," she quietly said after taking a sip.

"You ok," Luke asked after awhile.

"I will be."

"Good, here," he gave her a donut.

"Wow, no complaints?"

"Not today, maybe tomorrow. I'm feeling generous."

"Thank god. It'll give you time to get something better than 'it'll kill you'."

"If only I find the time." Lorelai smiled. "So it's been awhile since you've been here?"

"Yeah awhile."

"So how have you been?"

"I've been better. You?"

"Same."

"April set in New Mexico?"

"How did you know?"

"We live in Stars Hollow."

"Oh yeah."

"Well, thank you, for the cup of coffee and donut. I'm going to go," she took money out of her purse and placed it on the counter. "I have to get ready and meet Rory at the festival."

"Oh, ok."

"See ya."

"Yeah, see ya."

She walked away again. It was just like she did nearly a year ago. He was just her coffee supplier again.

He flipped the sign and started to put the chairs up on top of the tables. Luke finished his daily ritual and headed upstairs to call it a night.

**-X-**

The festival had just begun. Luke could hear the different kinds of music the towns' people were playing and singing. He had just heard Kirk's version of _Sexy Back_, he had sung for Lulu. He was dressed in a black suit which included of a black vest and bow tie, similar to ones Justin Timberlake wears.Listening to him gave him and idea.

He opened his closet door and pulled out his guitar. He held it and looked at it for some time. It has been quiet a few years since he had last played a note. He put it in place between his hands and recalled some of the chords. Soon he was playing a familiar tune. However, he could tell what it was.

**-X-**

_-Festival-_

"Hey Lane," Luke found Lane in the sea of people with her brand new twins.

"Hey Luke, didn't think I would see you here," Lane greeted him.

"Yeah, well, listen I need your help."

"Ok."

He took her back to the diner and played the melody he played at the apartment for her.

"Oh yeah, I know this song. It's on my ipod. This song is adorable. Here, listen to it." She took out her headphones and let Luke listen to the song. Luke was sure this would work.

"Lane, I need another favor from you."

"Sure, what?"

**-X-**

"Need anymore help there Luke?" Zach asked referring to the guitar.

"No, thank Zach, I think I got it from here."

"Whatever dude. Lane is it safe to keep the twins away from us for this long?"

"This is so cool!" Gil came up and said. "It's great to have another guy like me rocking and rolling with us."

"Yeah, it's great."

"You know I stopped playing for a few years. I got married and had kids. Boy, are they a hand full."

"Probably are."

"So Luke, are we good to go?" Lane asked after she got Zach off her case about the boys.

"I hope so."

"You'll do fine."

"I haven't actually played since high school and let me tell you that was a long time ago."

"Relax and breathe, that always helps me," Brian chimed in.

They were all waiting in line for their turn.

"Next up is Hep Alien," Taylor announced.

"Hey, mom," Rory stated, "I'm going to go closer you want to come?"

"Naa, I think I'll stay here. I'm going to head home after the band has played. I'm not feeling too well. Be sure to tell me if anymore starts busting out Eminem or Pink maybe even some Fergie. Oh even the Pussycat dolls. I heard they are looking for another doll, maybe Stars Hollow has it."

"Sure thing mom."

Lorelai looked around. She looked at the diner. _'Probably sleeping,_' she thought.

"Well there seems to be a change of plan. Hep Alien will perform, but with Stars Hollow's very own, Luke Danes." Taylor announced up on stage.

"What?!?!" Lorelai turned her head. She saw the band setting up and Luke with a guitar adjusting a microphone stand.

'_He's going to sing?'_ Lorelai thought.

**-X-**

"Babette, do you know what this is about?" Patty asked her friend.

"No Suga, I was hoping you knew something. Luke never participates in any town event."

"I know, unless…"

"Unless, what Patty? Spit it out."

"Unless, it has to do with a certain blue eyed brunette."

"It's about time they fix things. That Christopher was not very friendly with the gnomes."

**-X-**

"Ready?" Zach asked.

"Yeah," Luke took a deep breath and replied.

"Hey Stars Hollow! Hep Alien is back after a year!" Zach announced.

Luke began to play the guitar opening.

"_Oh yeah, wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all. Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet as what I can't have._

_Like you and the way_" Lane added in the drum set as Zach jumped in on the harmonic vocals, "_that you're twisting your hair 'round your finger_."

Lorelai quickly pulled her hand away from her hair, since she realized she was playing with her hair as a nervous habit.

"_Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you_

_What I feel about you._

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_and cannon ball into the water._

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_," Morey joined in on piano.

"_For you I will_

_For you I will_.

_Forgive me if I stutter_

_From all of the clutter in my head_

'_cause I could fall asleep in those eyes_

_Like a water bed_

_Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways_

_A thousand times, no more camouflage_

_I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall._

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_And cannon ball into the water_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For you I will_

_You always want what you can't have_

_But I've got to try_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

_For you…_" Luke made eye contact with Lorelai. She quickly turned around to walk away, when…

"_If I could dim the lights in the mall_

_And create a mood,_" The lights in the town dimmed so there was a little light on stage and Luke.

"_I would._

_Shout out your name so it echos in every room_

_I would._

_That's what I'd do, _

_that's what I'd do to get through to you_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_And cannon ball into the water_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For you I will_

_You always want what you can't have_

_But I've got to try_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

_For you I will._" Luke looked up and Lorelai was gone. The crowd cheered as the song ended. No one remembered Luke playing or singing when he was young.

He quickly hurried off the stage in search of Lorelai. He started towards her house, but somehow he knew she wouldn't be there. Instead he headed off to the bridge.

There she sat quickly looking out at the glistening water, her feet dangling above the water. He walked over and took a seat next to her. He looked into the direction she was looking at and then at her.

"So…" he started.

"You were good," she complimented.

"Really?"

"Yeah," she was still starring straight ahead.

"Thank you."

"Did you mean everything?" she said, finally making eye contact.

"Every word."

"So you are saying you would do anything for me? It I remember correctly, you didn't want to marry me."

"Lorelai, I wanted to marry you. Why else did I show up in that morning?"

"You could have came after me that night. Not in the morning after Kirk drives Taylor's Thunderbird through the diner!"

"I had to think. I hadn't seen you in over a week and you expect me to jump."

"Yes, because if you loved me, you wouldn't have to think twice. I'm sorry; this is no going to work. Then you act like you didn't care, just because I was the one who proposed. It hurt Luke. Oh the biggest thing of all, you keeping your daughter away from me. I have a daughter too. I never hid her from you."

"I told you I'm sorry. I suck at relationships, you know that. And I'm not the only one whose fault this is. I had no idea what was going on in your head. For god sakes, I am not a fortune teller. You have to tell me when something is bugging you. I could have fixed it, instead you sleep with Christopher! Now please, Lorelai, give me another chance. We can start over. Please."

"No, I- I can't."

"Why the hell not?"

"You can't apologize, sing a song for me and have everything be ok again. I don't want to start over. I wish we can start over from the minute I asked you to marry me. What we had is going to be hard to replace. We can't just kiss and make up. No. I am tired of settling."

"Just name it. I'll do anything you want me to do. I'll even cannonball into the water."

"Oh, I'd like to see that."

"Fine."

"What?"

"I'll jump into this lake right now."

"Luke you can't swim."

"So?"

"So, you'd drown."

"What difference would that make for you?" He slipped off his shoes and socks. "So you won't have coffee, you'll find it somewhere else."

"You know what? Do whatever you want. Go ahead and jump. I don't care." He unbuttoned his shirt and got ready to leap into the water.

"Luke, wait!" It was too late, he had already jumped.

She waited a few seconds and when he didn't come up, she knew something was wrong. She quickly pulled off her shoes and skirt and jumped into the water. He was floating unconsciously. Lorelai picked him up and pulled him to the top, to get air.

"Help!" She screamed, hoping someone would hear her. He was too heavy for her.

"Help!" She screamed louder.

Kirk came running less than a minute later.

"Did I hear something?" Kirk asked looking around.

"Over here Kirk! Go get help."

"Oh my god, is that Luke?"

"Yes, now go get help before I kill you."

"Right," Kirk run away screaming for help.

"In less than a minute, over half the crowd rushed towards the lake.

"Lorelai what happened?" Patty asked as Jackson and Andrew pulled Luke out of the water.

"Mom," Rory yelped, "is he ok?" Lorelai pulled herself out of the water.

"He's not breathing," Morey attempted to take a pulse.

"Does anyone know CPR?" Lorelai started to panic.

"Mom, I do. Move it people," Rory pushed her away through everyone.

She kneeled down and pushed up again his chest.

"Mom, I need you to blow in his mouth. Give him some air."

Lorelai did what she was told. She had forgotten what is felt like to have her lips on his.

"It's not working!" Lorelai pointed out.

"Keep trying."

Lorelai continued breathing into Luke. She broke for air when she felt his heart start up again.

"Great, he has a pulse," Rory said.

Luke stated to cough up water. Slowly he opened his eyes. He met Lorelai's tear –filled gaze.

"Luke!" Lorelai cried and held on to him.

"Lorelai," he quietly chocked out

"Shh, don't talk. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Please, please forgive me."

He smiled and said, "I love you."

"Oh Luke, I love you too."

"I never stopped loving you." Lorelai slapped Luke.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Lucas Danes don't ever scare me like that again."

"What?"

"You could have died! What would I have done with you?!?!" She pulled him up to a sitting position.

"Well, you wouldn't have coffee."

"No more cannonballs into waters?"

"No more cannonballs."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good." She hugged him.

"For you I will."

"I know that now." She pulled him closer and kiss him.

"We are going to have to work hard to get back on track."

"I know, but can we please forget everything that went wrong?"

"Yes, please we shall never speak of this again."

"Thank you." They went in for another kiss.

"I love you," Lorelai said.

"I love you too. Hey Lorelai?"

"Yeah."

"April has a break coming up."

**-X-

* * *

**

♥**The End♥**

**So what cha think?? I know a little fluff, but you all need it.**

**I had it laying around in my notebook forever almost a yearish. The setting was different but i decided it would fit in this season so i rewrote the begging and ending.**

**Please REVIEW!!!!!**

**I know Luke took swimming lessons with the vegan freak, but I figured to still have him not know how. **

**Review! ♥**


End file.
